Fallen Paladin
by Eloron
Summary: A paladin losses faith in all he once believed in and fought for, how will he overcome this and what will he meet along the way?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own ragnarok, only one charaacter in this story, the rest were either my friends or made up.

* * *

**Prelude: Fateful Past**

Wandering through Rune-Midgard was a paladin, his once silver-platinum armor now thickened with the blood of many, stained forever for the ones he has lost because he could not protect them, the ones whom he had killed to protect his friends. The chest plate of this paladin was now dented from many a battle, his once proud swords that defended many he wanted to protect were now hung on his back in their sheathes, stained, dulled and chip his swords were. His big shield which once protected many whom he was proud to protect was now scratched everywhere and was on his right arm, like a dead-weight. To him, carrying that heavy weight of the shield was like carrying the many lives he promised to protect, and failed, his hair, which once was black because of his nationality of being Asian was now crimson red, how he got his hair red that was a long story. The young paladin leaned on a tree, leaning his back on it while he sat, taking out a deep sigh of breath and closing his eyes, he reminisced that fateful day, that day when he lost all he had valued for, all whom he wanted to protect in the guild he was proud to be in and the friends in others. ..

_Repherion Castle, Saturday, second year of the reign of chaos_

_Inside the castle of Repherion stood its defenders, two paladins, a professor of great knowledge, a high priest, priests and priestesses, hunters, snipers and a high priestess, wife of the leader of this guild, the guild of Order of VP. Zero Blight, leader of VP was a paladin with white hair dropping past his shoulder, tied near the end, wearing the usual paladin armor attire, only difference was that his cape was made of pure white, like the soft feathers of a dove. They all stood in the castle, near their prized castle, in the room where all would be decided, weather or not would they protect their castle from the power hungry lord knights, it all went down to this._

_Eloron Swiftblade, a paladin was one of young age, carefree and never taking things seriously outside of battle, however inside a battle was as berserk and strong as any other senior paladin, some saw him as one of Zero Blight's co-leaders, however, despite what family they had came from these two were very close, Eloron had the usual paladin attire with his two swords sheathed on his back, making an X. They were both ready to fight and protect those who needed them. Sweat from waiting for his enemies so long was falling from his forehead to the ground. Zero placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Don't worry Eloron, we shall protect this castle with all that we have or die trying, we shall fight with honour and take as many as we can with us, however, as your leader you must listen to every command I give you, understood?' Eloron could only nod; he was already ready to take out some of the castle invaders. A young hunter came bursting out of the second to last room and saluted Zero. 'They've breached our second line of defense, I was the only one that could escape in time and try to spread the news, they have many…many….ugh' the hunter fell, poison had been coursing through his veins since he was running to bring the news._

_As of nowhere, twelve Lord Knights, two assassin cross and a high priest burst into the room. Zero and his guild members kept calm, ready to take them. As they were fighting, the lord knights were ganging on Eloron and Zero, trying to take them out. Eloron fought his way through the Lord Knights on charbroiled pecopeco. Cutting all in his way, blood splattering as each lord knight was either wounded or killed by him, the blood splattered on his face, on his forehead mixing with the sweat, quickly hardening the blood on his forehead. He ran towards Zero trying to save his master and friend, the one who taught him many teachings in the ways of the paladin. He ran forward and took out another lord knight, just as he was near Zero, the boss of that guild came in, riding a charbroiled pecopeco with red armor and his own red armor on himself, some say the pecopeco was a gift from the demons, for him being so cruel and merciless in battle. He almost struck down on Eloron with a Spiral Pierce move when suddenly Zero came in the way and blocked it with his already shattering shield._

_'Run Eloron! You're too young to die here, live now and fight them another day, we shall hold them off, just run and may we meet each other again sometime!' Zero said as he started fighting all the lord knights, some priests, hunters and snipers were already dead, there were only four left, excluding Eloron they were Karu, Zero, Cotton, and Storm. Eloron ran out of the castle. He ran into an inn to stay for the night and hope for the best. As he came out and went back into the outskirts near Repherion castle, the heads of those who were killed were hanged on pikes. He longingly hoped it wasn't Zero, Karu, Cotton or Storm. But than he saw it, the head of Zero, his master, his friend, his mentor on a pike, dead. Eloron let out tears of anger and sorrow, his friends; the ones he promised to protect were dead. He cried in anger and only managed to mutter these words. 'Leader of this guild who have brought chaos to all of Rune-Midgard and have made the wars a kill zone and battlefield, I shall come back one day, and destroy you and take back this castle, even if I have to do it alone and throw my life in the process, I promise to destroy you!' he yelled._

Suddenly, Eloron opened his eyes because he had heard something or someone was creeping towards him, obviously a petty thug who wanted to get his hands on money just to buy his alcohol. Eloron pretended to close his eyes and reminisce again so that the thug would come near, closer and closer the thug went until it was a shadow over Eloron. Than Eloron struck, he took his sheathed flamberge off his back with his right arm and unsheathed his sword just about an inch, pushing towards the thug's throat, almost slicing the thug's throat. 'Back off….' Eloron said coldly as he quickly unsheathed his sword with lightning speed and put it back on his back. The thug, scared at the speed of such a rundown looking paladin quickly ran off. Again Eloron closed his eyes, remembering why he had dyed his once dark black hair, shining in the sun to red, and why he made his cape red….

_A week after the death of his friends and guild mates, Eloron had walked around, almost everywhere with shock still on his face, he couldn't believe it, his leader, one of the best paladins he had known was gone, along with his friends in that guild, he thought that he was the only sole survivor of VP. As he was walking he had known he had to avenge his guild mates' death, but he wasn't strong enough yet nor did he know how to, he felt useless, he had lost all his faith in himself and the ability he had to protect people he cared for. He started walking into Payon Village, this was the most peaceful place he had known and suited him well as he was a young swordsman needing to find an inn to stay for the night. Than, an idea struck him, for the ones he failed to protect and for the blood he shed to protect those he swore to protect, he would dye his dark black hair to crimson red, the colour of blood to remind him of the ones he could not protect. He would also dye his cape red, a reminder that he had spilled much blood to fight for his guild to protect them, he had spilled much blood in his young years and dying his cape red would certainly be more than enough of a reminder that he had killed some to protect many, kill more to protect others. He went into Payon, still having that idea in mind he slept at the inn._

_The next day Eloron had took out the dyestuff he was planning never to use, they were both red. First he grinded the dyestuff more and more and added more red herbs to it so that the red colour was as thick as blood and a colour of blood. He took the dye in one hand, and started to pour a bit of the red dye on his head, closing his eyes, ready for the punishment he had set for himself. Now his hair was as dark as blood and would be red, forever. Next Eloron went to a tailor and threw his cape to the tailor, paying him twenty-thousand zeny to dye his cape crimson red. Once it was done he walked and traveled again, always with two swords sheathed on his back, only used to protect himself from thugs and his shield, almost never left his right hand always reminding him of the weight he had to carry. The weight of failure was as heavy as his shield._

_Since than, Eloron became hardened, his face had changed from the scars he had in battle and he had also became a cold, almost emotionless warrior that only fought to protect himself in his travels…_

Two years has passed since that day, now Eloron was still looking for a way to avenge his friends but he knew he didn't have the manpower to do it alone, he knew he needed help from others in order to beat them, he knew he needed to find someone that would probably help him, perhaps it was time to visit his father, perhaps it was finally time to visit his father who had begun to led a guild. He started walking towards Prontera, hoping this visit would clear his mind.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1: Lord Cid Highwind

Inside one of the many castles of Rune-Midgard, the most magnificent ones were the ones in Prontera; they always had a more advanced look to them, more complex structure and a lot harder to break through it. One of these grand castles belonged to the Forgotten Elites Guild, a guild lead by a powerful Lord Knight, with blonde ruffled type hair and shining dark green armor, everyone in the knights guild had heard of his name somewhere or the other and they had all dreamed to be like him; cool in battles, always calm, never showing his emotions in battle to his enemies and always, even if outnumbered in the wars fought with everything he had. He was probably in his mid-thirties, no one really knew. This lord knight had acquired the title of Lord Cid Highwind, long ago when the guild the Crimson Elites were around, they always were elite in battles and did what they could in battles, their leader was an assassin whom was named Javier, only a few years later, many of them were getting older, slower, more easier to wound in the wars. Cid closed his eyes as he remembered all his friends from ages gone by, and what friends they were. Since they were all either dead because of the very first year of the reign of chaos, or had enough, Cid still kept his crimson red emblem on his right shoulder plate and cape shining brightly in the sunlight. He had decided to make a guild, in memory of his friends and to get vengeance on those who started to reign of chaos by making a guild called Forgotten Elites, for they have been forgotten in the very depths of an eight-hundred page book on history of Rune-Midgard.

Cid Highwind was inside his Lazrigees castle, talking and just chatting with his guild mates. Many respected him and befriended him ages ago so decided to join his guild, and help in his goal to make the guild grow bigger and stronger so he could finally avenge his friends from the Crimson Elites death because of those who had brought the reign of chaos.

Eloron had walked almost nonstop after deciding to see his father, although he still had a lot on his mind and punished himself, the very thought of meeting his father after years excited him, he would finally get to see him, without being an enemy to his guild and he would finally be able to talk and catch up with him. As he had entered Prontera he started to look at the majestic castles standing tall and magnificent, like a background for the city. He remembered the very first time he had been here, he was with his old guild, and they had finally came and got a prized castle many would dream to have, or even keep. He remembered how hard he had fought inside the castle and how he protected all of his guild mates. "Never again can I experience that…' he mumbled to himself as he walked onto to Lazrigees castle to see his father.

Chapter Two: Reunion

Eloron had finally made it to the castle of Lazrigees, all that was in his way now was to get in without trouble and meet his father. Just as he was about to walk inside the castle perimeters he was stopped by two knights, one holding a spear with a two-handed sword slung across his back just in case, the other with a two-handed sword, baring his way to meet Cid.

'Halt!' one of the knights said in a strong and booming voice at Eloron.

Eloron stopped.

'What business do you have with our leader, Lord Cid Highwind?'

'Lord Cid Highwind is my father; I've come to visit him and speak with him, alone.' Eloron answered coldly.

'How do we know you're telling the truth, after all, all you look like is a rundown paladin that can't even afford a place to stay or protect anything at all!' one of the knights had shouted at Eloron. That was it, Eloron had snapped out of his calm state after hearing those words, he slung his shield back across his back and unsheathed his flamberge and his saber. Gritting his teeth and standing in a defensive position, he was ready to do anything just to see his father and talk to him, even if it meant wounding, or possibly killing some of his father's guild mates.

The knight, who had said the words at Eloron, took his spear and ran at Eloron knowing that from the stance Eloron was in, he wanted a fight. The knight screamed as he picked up speed and charged Eloron, spear thrusting a bit upwards, aiming at his face. Eloron used his flamberge which was now in his right hand to block the spear's tip from hitting him, than using his saber he slashed at where the half point for the spear would be multiple times until it cracked.

This time the two-handed knight ran at Eloron, as he ran his colour was changing into a golden hue, he had just used two handed quicken and was going to be faster than he usually was. He slashed diagonally at Eloron, from left ear tip down to the right side of his chin, luckily for Eloron, however, he used his swords in a defensive block, blocking the sword at full swing. Using his feet, he quickly did a spin kick at the knight's chest, making him fall over. He thought they had had enough when suddenly, both of them charged, with a two-handed sword in hand, one a claymore, the other a bastard sword. The knight that was kicked, was still in his golden hue colour and was running at Eloron from the right, while the one with the claymore, who didn't use two-handed quicken ran to his left. Eloron used his saber and made it face horizontally at the knight's attack with a claymore. The other knight ran at his right and, instead of attacking head on, tried to stop, turn 360 degrees with his sword facing outwards to slash at Eloron's waist area, Eloron barely had a chance to dodge it, but when he did he quickly turned on his back and pushed upwards, as if he was doing a pushup up at the knight on his right, causing his shield to bang into his face, causing him to almost fall over. With that Eloron ran at him, stepping on his mailed chest and pointing his flameberge's tip at his throat, the other knight tried to run at Eloron, Eloron just used his saber and pointed it at his face, causing him to stop before he was at Eloron. Panting slightly, Eloron quickly asked coldly in a demanding tone where Cid Highwind was, they didn't answer. Eloron quickly used his right hand and pull the flamberge up into the air, about to slam it right inside the young knight's throat when suddenly they all heard a loud booming voice from inside the castle…. 'Stop! Desist at once!' Eloron stopped a hairsbreadth from cutting right into the knight's throat.

The last thing Eloron heard before he stopped his thrust at the young knight's throat was a loud booming voice, it was his father, Cid Highwind that had told them to stop inside one of the castle halls he had witnessed the battle, and when he had saw this paladin with a red cape and red hair about to strike down one of his men, he decided it was time to stop the fight, though, he had to admit, that paladin's way of fighting was very familiar, he just couldn't remember who it was.


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**Chapter Two: Reunion, Cid's part**

I ran down as fast as I could jumping off some stairs and bounding my way down to where that paladin was, whoever he was, he meant business and fought like someone I knew a long time ago, I just couldn't remember who. As I was near the entrance to enter and exit my guild's proud castle of Lazrigees, a professor saluted me with his wand, I returned the salute and saw the professor sit down to study more powerful magic, something I would never do, the thought of reading one single book for countless hours and learning all the information written on it to perform spells was beyond me. I quickly ran outside of the entrance, seeing my two knight guild mates battered, one on the ground with the paladin's metal armored right foot on his chest and flamberge a hairsbreadth from cutting deep into his throat and out the other end. I walked up to this strange paladin who said he had business with me, he quickly sheathed both blades with godlike speed back onto his back and just stood there, staring at me. Odd, I didn't even recognize, let alone know who this paladin was, yet he stared at me with a look as if we had known each other. He walked towards me slowly then stopped and said in a cold like tone, as cold as steel of a blade cutting into one's face.

'Father….' The paladin had said to me in an almost recognizable tone.

'Is that you Eloron? My son? What happened to you?' All these thoughts were running in my mind, and before I knew it I had already spoken those thoughts out loud.

My son seemed to have fidgeted with his voice and felt uneasy after I asked the question, but before I could say anything to stop him, he stopped me.

'It's a long story, Cid….' He said, sounding as if something had happened he wouldn't forgive himself for happening, his hair was now pure red, so was his cape, but what changed most was his hardened attitude and having no more hesitation to kill his enemy or even engage in a fight with them.

'Cid, I need to speak to you alone...'

'…what is it?' I asked intently, something was wrong, my son was never liked this before.

'…in private.' He replied before he would even answer my question.

We agreed to walk into my room and talk about what had happened, I somehow sensed that something was wrong, my son had changed a whole lot, and I guess you can say I sensed he was coming back to talk to me to clear his mind, but from what I'll never know.

**Chapter Three: Forgotten Carsomyr**

My father led me into his private quarters, where he slept, planned and ate his food and drank his wine, as we entered I was amazed at how big the room looked, although it was still messy from scrolls and maps on his desks to another flask of wine near his bed and a battle plan he had made for one of the next sieges the leaders of the reign of chaos would pull. He sat down on one of his chairs and asked me to sit as well, I did as he asked and sat down, letting out a deep sigh, I had walked almost nonstop to meet my father, got attacked by two of his knights and now, sitting in my father's quarters, about to talk to him.

'So, my son, what did you want to talk about?'

'It's a long story but I'll begin on where it happened, and how long ago it was.'

'Alright, go right ahead.'

'You see, two years ago, as you may know was the second year of the reign of chaos, Zero and I had already anticipated that they would attack us soon, but we never expected it to be early, we had somehow miscalculated. So, as Zero, Cotton, Karu, Storm, our other friends and guild mates were positioned out, a squad outside of the castle interiors to try and stop them, one near the room where the throne of our castle was, and the rest of us in the throne room. I was agitated because they haven't showed up in the room yet, just than one of our hunters came in, he was panting heavily and told us the news, but before he could finish, the poison he had been shot with had finally reached his heart and he died. Than, twelve of those despicable lord knights, two of their assassin cross and one high priest had went into the throne room in Repherion. We fought like mad beasts, Storm as you may well know casting spells and negating some of the new abilities on the assassin cross and lord knights, Cotton, Karu and others were healing us. I than got ganged on, by around four or five, surrounding me, I couldn't move left, right, front or back, I was trapped. So, I fought harder than I have ever fought before, I had killed two and wounded the other two. Finally, their leader had showed up, I had my back towards him, fighting towards Zero, but than, Zero ran in front of me and that Lord Knight and had stopped the attack with his already shattering shield. He told me to run; told me I was too young to die, told me we would meet again, and told me he and the remaining would hold them off so I could get away. Next day I ran out back to castle Repherion, what I say was…'

'What was it my son?' my father had been listening intently, and urged me to continue.

'…they slaughtered Zero, Karu, Storm and Cotton, and hung Zero's head on a pike at the entrance to our castle, they murdered my friends!' I slammed both my hands hard on his desk; tears were coming out of my eyes as I remembered it.

'and I was the cause, I promised to protect them with all that I had, with all that I could do, as young as I was, and yet, they protected me and told me to run, told me to avenge their deaths if our castle was taken, and now, I will never be able to experience protecting them, or my other friends, for the past two years I've been wandering Rune-Midgard, protecting myself with my shattered edge of a saber and a flamberge. I thought you could help me, father…' Tears started coming down my eyes as I remembered every gruesome detail, their screams after getting wounded, it was horrible.

My father, felt sympathetic I guess, as much as he had disliked my leader, they had a mutual respect with each other and always fought each other, now that Zero was gone, I guess he would start to miss the fights we had had against him.

Cid walked up towards me, and patted my back gently, telling me it wasn't my fault; I did the best I could, that was what he was telling me. I asked for his advice, and I guess I got it.

'Son, I've been planning on fighting these bastards already, since the Crimson Elite were destroyed to now, as long as I lead the Forgotten Elites, the Crimson Elites will be remembered. Why not join me, and fight our enemies together, this time actually in the same guild, take your father's word when he says this, please, lend me your sword and help me protect my guild mates and friends with the same passion and fire you had two years ago, before this started.' What did he mean by protect his guild mates and friends, I had to talk back at him, and give him a piece of my angered mind.

'That's not right father! You mean protect your guild mates and friends, but let me tell you something you may not know, the word protect, no matter how honorable or special it sounds, it's just another word to be used as an excuse to killing! Every style of fighting, be it taekwon, spear, sword, fists it's all still killing! Kill some to protect many, Kill many to protect some, Kill a village to protect a continent, no matter how you decorate the word kill, it still shows in almost every word such as protect and defend!' I yelled at him as loud as I could, punch my metal gauntlet fist on his wall. Cid was dumbstruck at these words, never had he seen his son so negative or blow a fuse after hearing the word protect, now he knew how much of an impact the death of his friends and guild leader had caused Eloron to be so negative and forget his true strength, forget everything he once valued and only fight to defend himself. He decided to tell him something.

'Son, I know how you feel, I to lost my friends to those tyrants, but look, as long as one of the survivors live you can always avenge their death, I'm proposing you join me, not so that you do as I say, but maybe, just maybe fight the one who you think has killed your leader. I do not know what to say but, my son you have forgotten where your true strength lies. I ask you to please, meet me in the meeting hall when the sun is setting, we have many things to talk about, as a guild, as family.' With that, Cid patted my shoulder and walked away. I decided it was time to walk around the castle, see if their was any training area to get me stronger and better than before, so I could finally put my friends death in peace. I wandered around, until finally I heard noises of metal clashing on steel, and spear crashing on shields, it was time I unleashed my anger in my swords. What I saw next amazed me, standing there was a once proud leader of a guild, he had a crown on his head, brown armor and an upside down cross on his paladin armor, he had brown hair tied up like a ponytail and had a very majestic sword sheathed on his left shoulder running down to his right side of his hip, and his shield sheathed on his back. It was none other than Turelus Valentine, my leader's old rival. I walked up to him, he saw me, recognized me to be one of VP and shot me a hateful glare, my leader had caused a lot of pain for him, ones that will never wash away even in the sea of time. I talked to him.

'Turelus, I know you hate my leader, he's taken everything good in your life, but let me tell you something he's dead, be happy, you finally won't lose anymore people to him…'

Turelus shot me a surprised stare; I guess he would have never thought that Zero would die to someone other than his own hand. I continued to start speaking, 'Look, I'm sorry, I know Zero killed your love, than began killing some of the ones you cherish as friends, and if I could, I would bring them back to life, but I cannot, so I ask of you, for my dead leader, please forgive him.' I walked off.

The sun was setting, I decided to find the meeting hall place quickly, as I did I saw everyone walking in the same direction; I decided to walk there to. This hall was amazing; it was so spaced out, with one part higher than the rest, for the leaders and advisers of the guild. I stood near the back, not wanting to talk and leaned against a wall, closing my eyes. Cid entered than, stepping up and shouting to us.

'Friends, I've brought you here today to bring you some news, as you all know, many of us has been through hard times because of those Lord Knight leader of the reign of chaos, well, these years will be different, we will fight and we will win, they have affected all of us, today I'd like to ask that you listen to what this guest of mine has to say about them, this guest, is my son, please make room for Eloron Swiftblade to enter.'

I walked up the path, some people giving me hateful glares, some just staring at me, something was wrong; I bet that was their thought. I shouted to them, 'The leaders of the reign of chaos has brought many of us pain, I for one, lost my friends and master, also leader of the guild to them, they've made me what I am, and I want to take vengeance on them, I hope you all haven't suffered the living hell I have suffered because of them…' I walked off, standing at the back, leaning on the wall closing my eyes. Cid than made an announcement which surprised me. 'Friends, I'd like to say that I'd like to invite my son to our guild, sure he used to be our enemy, but now we are fighting the same enemy, so why not accept him as one of us for awhile?' There were murmurs of disagreement and silence in the room, I just smirked, I knew they hated me, what was the point if I joined them. 'My son, has forgotten where his true strength comes from and where it lies, he's forgotten how it felt to protect his friends, and he's forgotten how to fight for a reason, so now, the title for my son shall be the Forgotten Carsomyr! You may all leave now.' Cid shouted as loud as he could, everyone left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5 and 6 and 7

Chapter Four: Past revisited

As I exited the meeting hall I was surprised to see Turelus Valentine waiting for me, leaning on a wall with his eyes closed, his proud sword hung on diagonally from his left shoulder to the right of his hip, his flowing brown fabric-like cape covering the sheath of his sword, only showing the hilt of his sword, a beautiful sword imbued with the power of shadow in it, it was none other than the legendary sword Mysteltainn. He got off the wall, eying me, I guess he wanted to know more of what had happen, I on the other hand didn't want to recall it, but instead he said something else. "Could we talk?' he asked inquiringly using his right hand to signal his own personal quarters to talk in private. We walked into his quarters, we sat down. Turelus had asked me a question that I wasn't expecting, 'Eloron…' he said than taking a deep breath and sighing, 'do you remember the time, when my guild assaulted your guild in the castle of Lazrigees?'

'….yes…'

'well then, let me remind you, I will never forget what your leader did to my life and what your guild did to my friends, and my guild members, so, you better not think that just because we're in the same guild I like you…' Turelus said coldly and angrily.

'…..'

'Now let me tell you, I would've been dead by your leader's blade right now if it wasn't for my loved one, I vowed to take him down with my own blade, the Mysteltainn but instead some despicable lord knight and his guild kills him?'

I couldn't take it anymore, I shouted at him, 'Look, he told me to run so I can live another day to bring honour back to our guild, what about you? You couldn't even protect your friends from my leader's and my own blade, you call YOURSELF a paladin?'

He unsheathed his Mysteltainn as fast as he had unsheathed it many years ago fighting Zero, Karu, Storm and I. He pointed it at my throat, but at the same instance, my saber was at his neck, ready to do a horizontal slice that would behead him. He was breathing heavily with anger and rage. 'Don't ever remind me of that day again!' he yelled at me as we both stared at each other in the eyes, seeing our own reflection in each others eyes.

I remembered that day when my leader, Zero took away Turelus' loved one, only scenes of it but it flashed inside my head.

_I was waiting with Zero in the Lazrigees throne room, ready to help fight with my leader, just than Turelus entered the throne room with Cyan, Riku, Shoji and himself, they were ready to fight us, I could see that they wanted to fight as much as I did, I stopped than…._

_Zero and Turelus were fighting very hard, Turelus always on the defensive guarding most of Zero's attack when suddenly, Zero let out a weak spot which Turelus used as his advantage and slashed that weak spot._

_Cyan and I had engaged fighting, for one of his power and bulk, he was pretty fast, almost matching me, than, as he swung his sword at me, I quickly used the side of my shield and let it slide off, then I used my saber, and swung hard at Cyan's arm, he had instantaneously dropped his weapon and flinched, I laughed, getting overconfident that I had kept him from using his hand for the battle, however, I forgot to overlook one thing, he quickly used all the strength he had and all the speed he could muster and smashed his shield in my face, making me drop, I tried using my saber to get up, still panting heavily, just like my opponent, but I fell down, out cold._

_Riku and Storm were still fighting, Riku using the shadows of the wall and her cloaking and hiding techniques to avoid most of Storm's powerful fast punches. Just than, Storm had called for assistance from Karu who quickly used ruwach; a skill of blue holy light which circles around the caster and reveal any hidden or cloaked units, will deal damage to the ones cloaked in its radius. Riku tried to quickly backslide, but too late, ruwach had hit her. Storm than went on the offensive, punching the ground in which Riku's body was just a moment ago, Storm got fed up with playing games and smashed his hand at Riku's stomach, full force, she was sent flying into one of the castle walls, holding her stomach in pain._

_I remember feeling a cold breeze come over just as this happened, although I was out cold, I could still feel the coldness, it was abnormal, as if someone had summoned the winds of Lutie itself into the entire throne room. Karu than quickly had turned his focus and concentration on stopping Shoji from casting another powerful spell again. 'Power of the silencer, silence thee enemy's mouth!' Karu shouted as Shoji found himself muted, now unable to cast a spell. Shoji ran at Karu with a anger of rage, trying to scream curses at Karu as he ran towards him, about to strike him with his Arc Wand, when suddenly, Karu opened his eyes and stared at Shoji, Shoji was now paralyzed and couldn't move!_

_Zero was still hacking at Turelus's shield, never giving out to fatigue, always with the same speed. Finally, when Turelus's shield was struck out of his hand, Zero kicked his stomach, sending him sprawling on the floor, gazing at Zero with an uncontainable hatred, Zero just laughed it off. 'And now, I shall do you a favor Turelus! Prepare to never feel a beating by me, ever, again!' Zero dropped his shield as he finished these words, grabbing his sword's hilt with both hands, ready to stab at Turelus' heart. Turelus closed his eyes this was the end…_

That was all I could remember, than Cid had came bursting into Turelus' room to stop us from slaughtering each other. I simply did a 'pfft….' And walked out of the room to the courtyard to sit down and rest my weary mind and body.

Chapter Five: Solitude

In the courtyard I was resting, closing my eyes trying to blank out the memory I had about my old guild, and my friends in that guild. It was difficult, and every time I thought I had blanked it out, it always came back. I sighed in my frustration and started walking outside the castle walls, to be alone in the town of Prontera, the capital of all of Rune-Midgard. As I walked out of the gates I quickly started to walk faster outside of the castle and into Prontera so that I could relax alone. Inside Prontera city I saw many new adventurers ready to begin their lives and start out with friends whom they thought they would never lose or be against, I sincerely hoped from all that was inside my heart that it was true, that these young adventurers would not apply for a guild and be used in the reign of chaos just to protect their guild's most precious castle, if they did had to do it however, their young lives will change a lot, dramatically.

I sat on one of the benches near the statue of Odin's legendary horse with eight legs, the legendary Sleipnir, this was a statue to remember how the peace was formed for a very long time, Gods and Goddesses risking their lives to save the people they chose to, people slaughtering demons, it was all recorded in a big, thick, dusty old book in Yuno, the town in the air, some said it was magic that had lifted Yuno from the earth to the skies, other thought of it as a town that had a magical barrier on it where only few were allowed to enter, whatever, it didn't interest me. I got off my bench and started to wander more, this was going to be a long afternoon, all these thoughts had rushed in and out of my head, forcing me to remember everything, I quickly blocked it out of the front of my mind and focused my attention on my swordplay, maybe at the Prontera and Izlude border, the fields of Prontera and Izlude, I would practice just to get my minds off things.

Two hours had passed and I was about to stop my swordplay and return back to Lazrigees castle, when I had heard some despicable knights, two lord knights and one assassin cross near the gate to Prontera, I than saw a bit of their emblem, although it was just a glint of the edge of the emblem it was definitely the emblem for those who had started the reign of chaos. I decided to hide behind a tree and listen to what they were doing, I couldn't reveal myself to my enemies yet, I had to make them think I was dead along with my friends they had slaughtered, so I had stayed silent and listened to what they were going to do though I had only picked up bits of it.

'So, this city really does have a lot of merchants, blacksmiths and alchemists vending their wares, we could use some supplies, than this city will be destroyed…'

'Aw, so fast, I wanted to kill some of those stupid Pronteran Guards who can't even defend themselves against a werewolf even if it depended on their lives, oh well…'

'………..it's settled than, we shall take out this city for the boss….'

That was enough I needed to hear, my blood was pumping, I couldn't wait for them to try and get into Prontera to destroy the town, in fact, I secretly thanked them for doing this, my sword techniques wouldn't rust with the time I'd be spending with my father, but before I could do that, I had to warn my father and the others in Prontera before this happened. I ran back to Lazrigees once I had took the long way back to Prontera, up a mountainous mountain and than walking up it halfway than sliding down it to the ground where the gate was located, I had successfully infiltrated my way into Prontera without being detected, and without using those clumsy gates.

Chapter Six: Forewarning

I walked as fast as my tired body would let me, by now it was easier to get in and out of Prontera because the venders were done selling their wares and making a profit and was finally asleep. I walked all the way towards the Prontera Guild Wars area, where the castle of Lazrigees was located. The knights that had guarded the entrance in the morning and afternoon was gone replaced by two other knights to guard for the night, they let me through into the castle. Just as I went in I quickly ran towards my father's quarters, I had to tell him this, I didn't want to see him and his friends blown from Prontera because of a Reign of Chaos force releasing chaos in the town of Prontera. As I was at the entrance to my father's quarters I quickly knocked as fast as I could, hoping my father wasn't asleep and that he would hear my knocking. Finally the doors opened, he wasn't asleep, thankfully, he was just drinking his wine and eating his Prontera bread, planning yet another plan for his guild, always planning carefully. He looked at me, I told him it was urgent and my father bid me to enter and close the door behind me. I sat down and told him of what I had heard, about the two lord knights, some knights and assassin cross's planning, he quickly became intrigued and asked my opinion on what to do, I was shocked, he had more experience with dealing with these type of things yet he wanted my opinion, I gave it to him anyways.

'If it was me I'd let them come in, but give the people of Prontera a forewarning first, they'll escape from the north exit and wait at that field till it is done while, your guild stands at the middle of the city surrounding the statue of Sleipnir, if they attack and doesn't hold back and tries to even kill one of us, kill them first with arrows from our hunters, than let our knights, crusaders, lord knights and paladins rush in and kill, every, single, one, last of them.'

My father simply replied coolly, 'even though they are the enemy I don't want any unintentional slaughter and slaying unless it is fully needed.'

I sighed, I couldn't even start to kill one in Prontera before I go to the one who had killed my leader and slay him. Cid asked me one more question, 'when will they strike, do you know?'

'Unfortunately no, but it may be soon…'

'We should try to get ready and prepare our weapons and armor before they arrive than, son give me your swords, scabbards, shield and all of your armor and I will get my best whitesmiths and blacksmiths to repair and make them better then ever, even wash off that blood stain and dents from your armor.'

'Alright, I can't wait to slay them with brand new repaired swords; their heads will be easier to cut off…'

I walked away and went to my own quarters given to me by my father; I lay on the bed with now only a tunic and some pants on and tried to sleep.

Chapter Seven: Preparations (Cid's part)

That night while everyone including my son was sleeping I was coming up with a plan and picking out whom I should bring with me to stop these treacherous excuse of Rune-Midgard citizens. I couldn't bring people eager to fight, they'd just die and I didn't want any unintentional killing on both sides unless necessary, I decided to take my most trusted with me, those were Turelus, Raistlin Majere, Shoji, some hunters and snipers, Cloud, a young knight who was always confident in the ways of battle and had always defended himself perfectly, he was going to come along as well. My son would be coming along as well, I didn't want to ask my whitesmiths and blacksmiths to repair, reinforce and refine all his gear if he couldn't get to fight, besides he has this hatred in his eyes at them, I guess you could say I didn't want to see him disappointed, after all, as much as he is my son and a paladin, he's as vicious a fighter as anybody else, he would also be able to test his strength against them, it should be a good time to see these Reign of Chaos people get beaten at their own game. I decided to use a bit of my son's advice of being in the middle of the town and evacuating every citizen to the north bit near the gates back to Prontera. I began to also pick out my own weapons to prepare for a fight against them, I decided to take one shield, two spears; Hellfire, the spear of which would burn anything it touched to a crisp, and Longinus spear, a spear longer than any other spear and used to prod things out of the way and not hurt anyone, much. I also took out one two handed sword of which I used a while back, it was the Executioner, a sword much like Turelus' Mysteltainn only it was two-handed. After that I went to bed for a couple of hours, sleep didn't affect me much anyways.

In the morning I quickly took all of my son's metal armor, his shield, his scabbards and swords to our guilds forging room where the best forging whitesmiths and blacksmiths worked on their prized weapons and such. I told them to help repair the weapons and reinforce the weapons and their scabbards if they could, and take out the dent and blood stains on my son's armor somehow. They complied and quickly went to work, after all, they are forgers and there isn't anything else they loved to do than forge, repair, reinforce or make some old armor look brand new, that is of course, aside from eating their food. I quickly walked out and started to make sure I had enough evidence to bring to the king of Rune-Midgard and ask him to evacuate everyone to the north bit outside of the city where no innocents would get hurt.

As I entered the castle of Rune-Midgard, the king's men quickly asked what business I had with the king, so I told them. 'I've gained information about an attack on Prontera soon by those who brought the Reign of Chaos, I must see the king.'

They allowed me to enter and escorted me to the throne room where the king sat. I told him my story, and the evidence I had but the old crone didn't seem to care, 'if they try they can die, my Pronteran Guards are the most elite there is in guarding, and if they want the castle, well they have to fight my best crusaders and knights serving under me than. I am not worried.'

I couldn't believe it, he, a king and royalty dared to think that he could survive and not even care just a bit about his men that died protecting him if it happened? I couldn't stand this. 'Listen you old man, do you even care if your crusaders and knights die in the process of protecting your miserable royal ass?'

'How dare you talk to me that way, you're only a guild leader you know nothing of being a king!'

'I admit, I don't but I know something your miserable royal ass wouldn't, lives are valuable and if you just use them you're nothing more than a puppeteer controlling his loyal men, I can't allow that to happen.'

'My knights and crusaders signed up to join me, even with the risk of losing their lives to protect me, they swore to protect me even if it cost them their lives and that's what their going to do!'

'They are still lives, how dare you think you can use them just because they trust you, I should've known, all you royals are, are just a bunch of cowards with jewels on their hands and head, even a guild leader lives a much more better life than you, you miserable royal ass…'

I could see the king was going red with anger, never in his life had he expected anyone to speak to him that way, let alone a guild leader and not some other royal and majesties.

'We will see Lord Cid, but for now I'll do what I want with my men and soldiers and you do what you want, now get out before I call the guards on you and kill you.'

'Try it, you old windbag without me or my men your soldiers are doomed to fail, even your precious guards, now if you'll excuse me I best be leaving you to sit on your own royal ass and be scared, I've no need of protecting cowards who don't give a damn about someone else's life.' And with that I walked away back to my own castle to see how progress was going.

As I came back to my castle I quickly checked on our forgers, they were amazing, in just two to two and a half hours time they had reinforced my son's scabbard and made it stronger than ever, repaired my sons sword and reinforced it with a stronger metal or steel, I couldn't tell, and on top of that they had took out every blood stain and dent on my son's armor, and it was finally what it should look like, silver-platinum, even his gauntlets, greaves and other part of his armor was fixed and looked better than ever, the shield my son had looked as good as new, though it's shield face was reinforced, making it heavier but a lot better in battles, these forgers were amazing. I told one to bring the stuff to my son's room, once he went back to his room he would be able to wear his brand new looking armor and test his scabbards and swords and also test the defense of his shield and how much damage it would do now. With that I went to find Raistlin, Turelus, Shoji, some hunters and snipers, Cloud one of the best knights after me and my son. Our preparations so far were completed.


End file.
